This is Just a Dream
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: Troy leaves for war. chapter 1 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the prologue to my new story, "This is Just a Dream", a twoshot songfic to Carrie Underwood's song, "Just a Dream" from her new album Carnival Ride. The song almost makes me cry. The second chapter is the songfic. _Note: Troy and Gabriella are seniors in this story. They are both eighteen years old._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

This Is Just a Dream Chapter 1: Prologue 

**By musiclover94**

Troy had something to say to Gabriella. He picked up his phone and dialed the all too familiar number. She picked up the phone after three rings

"Hello?" Gabriella had said.

"Hi Gabi. I need to tell you something. Can I come over?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said happily, not noticing his grave tone of voice, not knowing what was coming.

He was there in five minutes. He rang the doorbell and Gabriella answered.

"Hi Troy! So, what did you want to say to me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Brie, I've been drafted." He said bluntly and quickly.

Gabriella looked like she was about to fall over.

"Wh-What?" she stammered.

"I've been drafted," he repeated.

"When are you leaving?" she said, barely able to let out the words.

"Saturday." he said. Gabriella's brown eyes widened and she felt cold and clammy inside.

"But Troy, today's Wednesday! That's only three days from now!" she said dryly.

"I know. But I can't back out now." he said to his girlfriend.

"But what about us?" she said, going to last resorts.

"It's sort of hard to do a long distance relationship when one of the two are fighting, isn't it?" he said with a little laugh, trying to make a joke out of it. It wasn't working.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow." Gabriella said, still not believing it. Troy Bolton, her boyfriend, was going to war. _This could not happen to her. _

On Friday night, Troy and Gabriella went on their last date before Troy left. They went to the place where they had their first date, Starbucks. They both looked forlorn, but talked a lot.

"Do you know when you're coming back?" Gabriella asked.

"The letter said six months, but they hold people back a lot." Troy said. Gabriella silently prayed that Troy would come home in six months.

After they had finished their coffee, Troy drove Gabriella home.

"Bye, my sweet, beautiful Brie, Gabi, Gabriella." Troy said, using all her nicknames. Gabriella smiled.

"Bye, Playmaker." she said, using her nickname for him.

Troy kissed Gabriella goodbye and left.

Gabriella tried to fall asleep, but however hard she tried, she couldn't. After two hours, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Gabriella met Troy at the airport. It was hard to find him because he had to shave his head. He looked a lot different without his brown hair.

"Flight 23 is now boarding." The voice that Gabriella had been dreading rang over the intercom.

"Bye, Gabriella. I love you," he said.

"Bye Troy. I love you too. Please come home soon." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

Troy hugged and kissed Gabriella and went through the door to the plane entrance. Gabriella's tears were threatening to burst. As soon as she got to her car, she burst into tears. When she got to her house, her mascara was running down her face like black tears and her eyes were puffy and red. To keep her mind off Troy, she finished her homework. She changed into her pajamas and cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Please leave a review! I love them. And I am very sorry if I offended anyone by writing about the war. I didn't mean to. Updates soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Eight Months Later

**Author's Note: **The first chapter of "This Is Just a Dream". Any suggestions on other songfics I should do are greatly welcomed. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Correction: **Gabriella just turned eighteen two weeks ago in this chapter. Only Troy was eighteen in the last chapter. Sorry for the confusion!

This Is Just a Dream 

**Chapter 1: Eight Months Later**

**By musiclover94**

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed, something blue  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears

Oh, she just couldn't believe it

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

It was eight months later and Gabriella was a nervous mess. The phone rang. Gabriella picked it up, hoping it wasn't "the call" that she had been dreading since Troy left.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

'Hello. Is this Gabriella Montez?" asked a man on the other line.

"Yes." She replied.

"We are sorry to inform you that Troy Bolton had died in the line of fire," he said.

Gabriella froze and dropped the phone.

"Wh-what" she stammered.

"Troy Bolton has died in the line of fire. We are very sorry." Said the man and hung up.

"This can't be real. We were going to get married." she said, her voice quavering.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

Two weeks later, it was the funeral. Gabriella drove to the church. Troy had written whenever he could, and she had brought his letters along. She was dressed in the wedding dress that she had picked out before Troy left. She had a veil over her tear-stained face and was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

When the service was about to start and she was walking through the door, the trumpets were playing. Gabriella was so overcome with emotion and dropped the bouquet.

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said "Let us bow our head and pray:  
Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

The priest stood up and began saying things about Troy, but Gabriella couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything. The congregation stood up and sang a song. The priest motioned her to come up.

He handed her a folded flag. She took it and held it close to her heart, the only reminder left of him.

After the service was over, the guns rang one last shot. Gabriella flinched; it felt like a bullet in her heart.

That night, her dreams were haunted by her memories of Troy. She tossed and turned and had a fitful sleep. She didn't go to school the next week. She just couldn't bear it.

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, yeah

Gabriella woke up with a start. She checked her voicemail. There was a message from Troy. She opened it.

"Hi, Gabi, guess what! I'm coming home tomorrow!" exclaimed Troy. Gabriella smiled. It was all a dream.

**Author's Note: **Wow, that was _really_ bad. Sorry about the Disney-type ending (that's when everything turns out OK). Should I write a sequel to this? Please review!


End file.
